jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 103: His Visit: Day Two Continued
|writer=Ted Mann|director=Mark Tinker|next= }} Shaun's condition is much improved; John makes Kai see God; Barry sings a Debby Boone song; Cass gives Mitch a lift; Butchie has a bad hair day; Dr. Smith believes in miracles. Synopsis Mercy Hospital: Bill emerges from Shaun's room with news: "He's much improved." As Dr. Smith examine Shaun, Bill explains to a stunned Cissy and Butchie, "I had Zippy kiss him. Thought I'd take a shot." Dr. Smith is delighted to find that Shaun is awake and responsive. Parking lot: Freddy sits in his car, watching the hospital entrance. He notices reporters milling nearby, interested in the latest tragedy in the famous surfing clan's lives. Freddy finds himself feeling protective of the family. Hospital: Dr. Smith tells Butchie and Cissy that Shaun has recovered. Standing in the hall, John happily babbles to Kai and Linc: "I took a dump. Zippy kissed him. Shaun's much improved and well. Bill thought he'd give it a shot." He tells Linc, "The end is near," and then he blurts out, "I'd like to bone you, Kai." Parking lot: Freddy watches as Mitch emerges from the hopital -- and Cass approaches him. Mitch has to leave the car for Cissy to get home, so Cass offers to give him a ride. Hospital: Dr. Smith hints to Cissy that it might be in Shaun's best interest to take him home, before people start getting curious about his recovery. Parking lot: Palaka, Freddy's "ice cream man", joins the dealer in the car. Freddy bashes Palaka's hand against the dashboard, injuring his wrist -- he might need a reason to go in and check on the Yosts. Palaka timidly agrees with Freddy's plan, nursing his injury. Then Freddy sees the family ducking out a side door, Butchie carrying Shaun on his back as they all hurry towards the parking garage. Freddy tells Palaka to help him distract the reporters so that the family can get away. Imperial Beach: Mitch and Cass sit in her convertible, and look at the ocean. Mitch confides in Cass about his failings. Cass gets a phone call from Linc, who tells her that the family left with Shaun. He tells her to stick with Mitch, and "play it out." Snug Harbor Motel: Ramon suggests to Meyer and Barry that they should bring some food to the Yosts, so that they don't have to cook when they get home from the hospital. Barry offers to come, after he's closed Room 24 -- he left it open when he fled. Ramon and Meyer accompany him to the open door, which he approaches with barely-concealed panic. Barry asks if the others can hear the dead man singing; they can't. "So I alone am favored by that jovially croaking post-coital falsetto," Barry says, "winsomely caricaturing Debby Boone?" He hums a few bars of "You Light Up My Life" to give him courage as he slams the door shut. The others gently lead him away. Yosts' house: Shaun looks online, and learns that he won the competition. He wants to get out of bed, but Butchie says that he can't yet. Cissy tries to call Mitch, but can't reach him. Outside: Freddy and Palaka have parked across the street from the Yosts, and are watching as the reporters congregate there. Palaka asks why Freddy didn't want to sell the lid to Butchie yesterday; Freddy explains that Butchie would have overdosed and died. Palaka doesn't understand what their angle is. Freddy admits, "I don't know. Not why I asked you not to sell to him, not why I flew out here to see shape-changers in a rear-view mirror..." Beach: Mitch and Cass walk on the beach together. She invites him to come back to her hotel room. Yosts' house: Bill decides to go outside and try to clear away the gawkers. Kai can tell that she and John are in the way, so she says that she'll go show John some boards at the shop. John says, "I'm gonna bone Kai, Butchie." "Make her see God, John," Butchie says. "I'm gonna try hard enough," John says, as Kai leads him out. Front yard: Bill approaches Freddy to chase him away, but Freddy says that he's looking out for the family. Yost Boards: John again tells Kai that he wants to bone her. Kai challenges him: "What does 'bone' mean, John?" Confused, John falls back on an old standard: "I don't know, Butchie instead." Kai leads him out back to her trailer. Yosts' house: Shaun can't understand why they're making him stay in bed; he feels fine. Butchie tries to talk about what happened, but he doesn't know what to say. Shaun says that he wants to go out back and skate on the half-pipe; Butchie says it's okay. But when Cissy finds out that Shaun is planning to skate, she's furious that Butchie gave his permission: "Did he tell you to break your neck for the second time today?" She tells him to go to bed, then storms into the house to scream at Butchie. She loses it completely, crying and blaming Butchie for never being there. Butchie walks out, ashamed and defeated. Trailer: Kai brings John to her trailer. They sit down, and she tries to explain what "boning" is. He doesn't understand. "You know," she says gently, "if we did bone, I'd feel like I was getting over on a hot slow guy." John leans in and says, "See God, Kai." Her eyes roll back in her head. She trembles as she gets a vision, seeing what other people in Imperial Beach are doing. Butchie scores some drugs... Standing outside the Yosts', Vietnam Joe crumples to the ground, grabbing his knee... Outside a diner, Ramon has dropped all the food that they've bought, and is frantically fanning at his neck... Butchie is trying to shoot up, when he's interrupted by smoke coming from the back of his head... Kai comes to, exhausted and freaked out. "My piercings feel like they were in a furnace!" she cries. She realizes that John is responsible, and says, "Don't do that to me again, John. Ever. You fuckin' hear me?" John repeats, "See God, Kai." Kai shakes her head: "If that's what it's like? I don't want to." John nods. "That's what it's like." (See: What happened in Kai's vision?) Yosts' house: Cass drops Mitch off at home; Bill tells him about the miracle. Mitch fights through the swarm of reporters to get inside. He tells Cissy that he was wrong; if they had done it his way, Shaun would be dead right now. Getting philosophical, he says, "I'll take whatever time I have to, to live into what that means." Cissy urges him to go and see Shaun -- but Mitch sits down, and says that he doesn't want Shaun to see him when he's so fucked up. Cissy calls him out for being selfish. She says that whoever drove him from the hospital can come pick him up again. Mitch says that it's clear they need a break, and walks out. Motel, Butchie's room: Butchie's scalp has cooled down. Rattled, he walks out, leaving his heroin untouched. Yosts' house: Dr. Smith visits, and rambles to Cissy about the miracle of Shaun's recovery. He is clearly having a spiritual awakening. Backyard: Butchie is coming back to the house through the back, and finds Mitch hanging on the back fence -- his leg is stuck on a nail. Butchie helps him off; Mitch walks away. Shaun's room: Dr. Smith examines Shaun, and finds that he's in perfect health. Shaun asks if he can skate; Dr. Smith says that he doesn't have a reason to restrict Shaun's activities. Living room: Shaun asks Cissy if it's okay for him to use the half-pipe. Cissy stalls for another minute, telling him to wait until Butchie has talked to the doctor. Backyard: Dr. Smith joins Butchie, who's sitting on the half-pipe. Palaka sneaks behind the house, hoping to ask Dr. Smith to look at his injured wrist. Butchie tells the doctor about what just happened to him -- he has steel implants in his scalp, where he had "aerials" implanted in his wild surfer days. The implants suddenly got very hot, burning his hair. Dr. Smith says that the burning sensation could be caused by IV drug use -- he's noticed the track marks on Butchie's arms. It's also possible that he had a paranormal experience. Considering what happened to Shaun, it can't be ruled out. Butchie opens up, telling the doctor about Mitch's levitation, and John's magic pockets. Plus, he hasn't gotten high in the last couple days: "I should be on the floor dope-sick, and I don't feel that bad." (Palaka slips off, having heard all of this.) Dr. Smith is grinning, overwhelmed by the miracles that are unfolding around him. Inside, Cissy tells Shaun to go ahead and skate. Front yard: Everyone gathers -- Kai and John, Vietnam Joe, Linc, Barry, Meyer and Ramon -- as Shaun hits the half-pipe. They stand amazed, watching the resurrected boy turn flips. Kai whispers, "What's going on, John?" John smiles, watching Shaun, and tells her, "See God, Kai." The reporters start taking pictures. Grinning, Shaun is illuminated... Tally Profanity A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. *"Fucking": 20 *"Bone": 12 *"Dipshit": 5 *"Fuck": 4 *"Shit": 4 *"God damn": 2 *"Joint": 2 *"Piss": 2 *"Pussy": 2 *"Tits": 2 *"Balls": 1 *"Bullshit": 1 *"Clusterfuck": 1 *"Cocksucker": 1 *"For Christ's sake": 1 *"Fuck you": 1 *"Fucked up": 1 *"Fucking vampire reptiles": 1 *"Kick your ass": 1 *"Motherfucker": 1 *"Stinkfinger": 1 *"Stupid fuck": 1 *"Take a dump": 1 *"Who gives a fuck": 1 John's catchphrases *"See God, Kai" : 3 times *"I don't know, Butchie instead" : 2 times *"I got my eye on you" : 2 times *"Doesn't ring a bell" : 1 time *"The end is near" : 1 time Notes *The end/credits song is "Feeling Good", performed by Muse. Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Michael Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Guest starring *Dayton Callie : Steady Freddy Lopez *Jim Beaver : Vietnam Joe *Paul Ben Victor : Palaka *Emily Rose : Cass Co-starring *Jennifer Gould : Reporter *Craig J. Jackson : Reporter Transcript *Transcript of episode 103 Theories 103 __NOEDITSECTION__